The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to surfactant free aggregation and coalescence processes for the preparation of toner compositions. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical chemical in situ chemical preparation of toners without the utilization of known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein in embodiments toner compositions with a volume average diameter of from about 1 to about 25, preferably about 1 to about 10, or from about 3 to about 9 microns, and narrow GSD of, for example, from about 1.14 to about 1.25 as measured on the Coulter Counter can be obtained, and wherein there are selected for these processes polyelectrolytes. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging, digital, printing processes, including color processes, and lithography. The aforementioned toners are especially useful for the development of colored images with excellent line and solid resolution, and wherein substantially no background deposits are present.
In reprographic technologies, such as xerographic and ionographic devices, toners with volume average diameter particle sizes of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns are effectively utilized. Moreover, in xerographic technologies, such as the high volume Xerox Corporation 5090 copier-duplicator, high resolution characteristics and low image noise are highly desired, and can be attained utilizing the small sized toners of the present invention with, for example, a volume average particle diameter of from about 2 to about 11 microns and preferably less than about 7 microns, and with a narrow geometric size distribution (GSD) of from about 1.16 to about 1.3. Additionally, in xerographic systems wherein process color is utilized, such as pictorial color applications, small particle size colored toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 9 microns, are desired to avoid, or minimize paper curling. Also, it is preferable to select small toner particle sizes, such as from about 1 to about 7 microns, and with higher colorant loading, such as from about 5 to about 12 percent by weight of toner, such that the mass of toner layers deposited onto paper is reduced to obtain the same quality of image and resulting in a thinner plastic toner layer on paper after fusing, thereby minimizing or avoiding paper curling. Toners prepared in accordance with the present invention enable in embodiments the use of lower image fusing temperatures, such as from about 120.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C., thereby avoiding or minimizing paper curl. Lower fusing temperatures minimize the loss of moisture from paper, thereby reducing or eliminating paper curl. Furthermore, in process color applications, and especially in pictorial color applications, toner to paper gloss matching is highly desirable. Gloss matching is referred to as matching the gloss of the toner image to the gloss of the paper. For example, when a low gloss image of preferably from about 1 to about 30 gloss is desired, low gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, and which after image formation with small particle size toners, preferably for example, of from about 3 to about 5 microns and fixing thereafter, results in a low gloss toner image of from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. Alternatively, when higher image gloss is desired, such as from about 31 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, higher gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units, and which after image formation with small particle size toners of the present invention of preferably, for example, from about 3 to about 5 microns, (volume average diameter) and fixing thereafter results in a suitable high gloss toner image of from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. The aforementioned toner to paper matching can be attained with, for example, small particle size toners, such as less than about 7 microns and preferably less than about 5 microns, such as from about 1 to about 4 microns, whereby the pile height of the toner layer or layers is considered low and acceptable.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional polyester processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles with a volume average particle diameter of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns and with broad geometric size distribution of from about 1.3 to about 1.5. In these processes, it is usually necessary to subject the aforementioned toners to a classification procedure such that a toner geometric size distribution of from about 1.3 to about 1.4 is attained. Also, in the aforementioned conventional process, low toner yields after classifications may be obtained. Generally, during the preparation of toners with average particle size diameters of from about 11 microns to about 15 microns, toner yields range from about 70 percent to about 85 percent after classification. Additionally, during the preparation of smaller sized toners with particle sizes of from about 7 microns to about 10 microns, lower toner yields may be obtained after classification, such as from about 50 percent to about 70 percent. With the processes of the present invention in embodiments, small average particle sizes of, for example, from about 3 microns to about 12 microns, and preferably from about 3 to about 5 microns are attained without resorting to classification processes, and wherein narrow geometric size distributions are attained, such as from about 1.16 to about 1.30, and preferably from about 1.16 to about 1.25. High toner yields also result, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent in embodiments of the present invention. In addition, by the toner particle preparation process of the present invention in embodiments, small particle size toners of from about 3 microns to about 7 microns can be economically prepared in high yields, such as from about 90 percent to about 98.9 percent by weight based on the weight of all the toner ingredients, such as toner resin and colorant.